What's the Word? Rebound
by broodyleytons
Summary: Random. Max breaks up with Mac and guess who is there to pick up the pieces? MaDi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was purely random and I came up with it while in the shower. This story will be about 5 to 6 chapters long. I have written up to five. Not sure yet. But if I get enough reviews I might UD the next chapter tonight. Yes, that was me hinting to review.

**What's the Word…Rebound  
**_Mortifying Infidelity  
_Chapter One

"Mac we need to talk." Max said to Mac after she kissed him.

"Um, okay. What's up?" Mac tried to sound calm but those four words were scary.

"I think we need to break up." Max blurted.

Mac was shocked, even though she had been expecting it, and blinked. "What? Why?"

"Something happened and I just, we need to break up." Max bowed his head.

"What happened?" Mac pressed.

"Nothing."

"I highly doubt it was nothing. What did you do?" Mac asked, her voice rising along with her body off Max's bed.

Max fell silent and didn't budge.

"Did you…cheat on me?" Mac asked hesitantly wishing for the second time that she was thinking wrong.

Max looked up and slowly nodded.

Mac choked back tears, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. "Who?"

"That doesn't matter-"

"I SAID WHO!" Mac screamed.

"Wendy." Max whispered.

"Who is Wendy…oh god, her? The hooker stripper?" Mac felt beyond hurt now. She wasn't even piss  
ed anymore she was just…hurt.

"I am sorry I just…went to the club with some of the guys and saw her and…you can fill in the blanks." Max got up and tried to touch Mac. "I am really sorry Mac I just couldn't live with myself any longer knowing what I did."

Mac jolted her body away from his touch. "How long?" Her voice was low and dark, hurt filled the air along with betrayal.

"How long what?" Max asked.

"How LONG ago?" Mac repeated, twisting the ring on her index finger.

"Oh, Mac I don't think you-"

"I think I know what I am feeling and what I am asking for here so do me a huge favor and tell me how long ago you cheated on me with your ex!" Mac's voice was at a normal level now but her eyes were tearing up with each second.

Max shuffled on his feet slightly and then looked away to answer Mac. "A month ago."

Mac let out a gasp and felt two tears slide down her face. "A month ago? How many times?"

Max was going to protest but figure she would just demand it so he answered. "That depends what you mean,"

Mac felt sick to her stomach. "Oh my god you jerk! Multiple times? Do I need to go get myself checked?" If Max was cheating on her for a month, assumingly they were sleeping together, and he was sleeping with her too there could be a chance she may have developed some sort of STD. _Not the first time_, Mac thought bitterly, _Thank you Cassidy._

"Don't talk about her like that! She doesn't have anything, she's clean!"

Mac let out a bitter laugh. "Are you seriously defending the woman you cheated on me with? You're a bigger doushbag than I thought!" Mac walked over to her book bag and picked it up with so much anger that it knocked over some knickknacks on the nearside table.

"Mac," Max walked towards her not wanting her to leave that angry.

"Get the hell away from me! And just in case you haven't caught on, we are done!" Mac yelled and slammed the door shut and walked fast down the boy's dorm hall to the stairwell so she could let out her tears before her class in twenty-five minutes.

Once she got into the stairwell she leaned against the wall and slid down, bringing her knees under her chin and her arms around herself, crying hard. She had trusted Max. God, how could she be so clueless? A month? What did that mean? Were they like dating? A couple? What was she to Max? An easy lay? Why were all her relationships so screwed up? Cassidy was unknown killer and rapist and suffered from sexual abuse by the freaking mayor. Then there was Bronson who was just…not enough for her. She actually thought Max was enough for her that was why she had broken up with Bronson. She thought she connected more with Max. Since then Bronson had ignored her so much that she quit going to PHAT meetings all together. What was wrong with her?

"Mac?"

Mac pulled her head up off her arms quickly; embarrassed that she had been caught crying in the stairs in the boy dorm housing. She was shocked to see Dick Casablancas standing there looking down at her.

Not knowing what to say back she just muttered. "I am fine, I'm fine." She got up quickly before brushing past him and ran down the stairs.

Dick just stood there in confusion. Something was definitely wrong with Mac.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Who knows…maybe I will put the third chapter up later tonight as well. Who knows…

**What's the Word? Rebound  
**_Sunset  
_Chapter Two

Walking into her class, Mac wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. She couldn't believe two things; Max cheated on her and Dick caught the aftermath. She could just imagine what he was going to say to her the next time they saw each other. That is if Mac ever left her dorm room again. She was horrified and embarrassed. She didn't know what to do next. Did she just get over Max? She had been with him longer than Bronson and so it might take longer to get over him.

Her mind was over flowing with thoughts that she didn't pay any attention to the professor's lecture on the final which was bad since finals were the next week she was basically screwed. Oh well, a better excuse to not leave her room during the weekend.

Finally class was over, early, and she decided that she wasn't ready for Parker or her room so she opted to go to the beach. She didn't know why she wanted to go there but she did.

She parked her car and walked out only with her keys, leaving her phone in the cup holder, she just wanted to be alone with no distractions at all.

She was sitting on the beach, digging her toes and feet further into the sand with each passing thought about Max and Wendy rolling around in his bed naked and grunting and sweating. Gross indeed but she couldn't stop it from entering her mind. It hurt almost as much as when Cassidy said "Good luck getting laid" after she had tried to talk things out with him at lunch time senior year.

Mac really wished she could just forget all about senior year, all of it. She kept praying for science to invent some machine that would help her out with that.

Something about the beach was comforting her. Maybe because it was so big and endless that you could look out at it and see that everything was somehow going to be okay. That just because this huge wave was knarely and wicked didn't mean that afterwards it would be beautiful and worth it.

She knew what she needed to do, move on, but she didn't see herself doing that anytime soon.

"Mac?"

Mac looked up, squinting slightly at the late afternoon sun. "Dick?" She was almost sure it was him but with the bright sun she wasn't positive.

"Yeah it's me." He chuckled and plopped down beside her.

Mac was going to say something like 'Move away' but decided that was a bit too harsh, Dick wasn't Max, or Bronson, or Cassidy so he didn't deserve her harshness. She just continued to stare out into the ocean and listening to the waves crash. She silently thanked Dick for doing the same.

They just sat there silent until the sun started to set and Dick jumped up to his feet.

Mac looked up at him, trying to hide the fear that he was leaving her too.

"Come on, this is the best part of the sunset." Dick leant her his hand and she took hesitantly.

They walked hand in hand to the water where Dick released his hand from hers and stared out into the ocean.

Mac smiled, Dick was right, the sunset was much better from where they were standing. Out there it felt like they were in the ocean, a part of it, and looking out into it.

"So uh, are we just going to ignore the fact you were broken up in the stairwell earlier?" Dick bit his lip and looked down at Mac who had lowered her head and was biting her bottom lip as well.

"I was hoping we could." Mac looked up at him and smiled softly, a stare of insecurity with it.

Dick smiled and nodded. "As you wish." He went back to gazing out at the ocean.

Mac did too but her mind continued on the ramblings of Max. She couldn't remember what she had ever saw in him, remembering how Bronson looked and acted and just felt under her fingers. He was hot, hotter than Max. _Stupid, stupid Mac._ "Max broke up with me because he couldn't live with himself after cheating on me multiple times for a month with his ex, that's what is wrong. But I rather not talk about it with you." Mac looked back at the sunset that was barely visible now.

Dick nodded and felt a little hurt but understood why she didn't really want to talk about it so he dropped it and continued to look out into the ocean.

"So um I know you don't want to talk but you should know you can talk to me whenever or whatever…" Dick said after a while.

Mac looked over at him curiously. "What do you mean 'whatever'?"

"You know I could be your rebound." Dick shrugged.

Mac laughed out loud and then saw Dick's hurt face. "I am sorry, but it is kind of comical."

"I think it's comical that you said comical." Dick laughed.

Mac nodded and continued to laugh with him. When they both stopped laughing Mac stared into his eyes deeply and could sense that he really wanted to be her rebound for reasons she rather not ask.

Mac cleared her throat but kept looking at Dick and didn't even flinch when he walked towards her. She didn't flinch when he brought his hand to her cheek either. She did back away when he moved in on her lips. She backed up further when he tried it again. "I can't…no this is…no I am sorry." Mac walked away, trying to not cry for some reason; once she made it halfway to her car she started crying.

Once Mac got to her car she decided that she still didn't want to go to her dorm and opted for her house instead, where there would be no Parker.

She took one last look at the ocean and Dick who must have felt her looking at him and turned around and smiled softly and waved his hand at her. Mac didn't know what she felt towards him at the moment, all she knew was she was confused as hell about it.

Looking at her dashboard clock she had about an hour before Parker would be back in the dorm from her evening class so she headed over there to grab her books and some clothes for the weekend if she decided to stay at her house to study.

Dick just continued to stand in the same spot, looking out into the ocean and the beautiful sunset, wishing she could help Mac somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's the Word? Rebound  
**_Sandy Talk of Rebounding  
_Chapter Three

Mac groaned as she sat back in her chair and threw her pencil across her room in frustration. She had been studying for her math class for an hour so far and she was pretty sure she hadn't learned a thing yet, thanks to Max. And now Dick. _Ugh._

Why did Dick have to try and kiss her? If he had just laugh with her, on the beach and just been there, be her friend, maybe she wouldn't over thinking and over analyzing the whole situation. Hell if he had just plain laughed his ass off AT her she'd be fine right now and would only have to worry about one guy.

She was startled when she heard her phone ring. Praying it was somebody else than Max, she walked over to her bed and picked her phone up and sighed in relief that it was Veronica. "Hey VM," Mac greeted as she fell backwards on her bed.

"_Hey chica, so what are you doing?"_

_I am studying up on how to perform a brain surgery on myself. _"Just studying. You?"

"_Just shaving my legs."_

Mac frowned. "Okay, thanks for sharing. Any particular reason?"

"_Well I read in Teen People that a clean leg shave will make the special boy sit up and take notice."_

Mac snorted. "I read in FHM that boys like bare breasts."

"_Interesting. I did not know that. Bare breasts, you say? Hmm."_

Mac nodded and laughed. "So I am going to ask who are you shaving you legs for Miss Mars."

"_Well, there is this boy I really like. His name is Piz I believe."_

"Oh, I think he has a girlfriend and she is a real bitch when it comes to other girls stealing her man. I would be careful." Mac laughed.

"_Is it wrong that you calling me a bitch makes me smile?"_

Mac rolled her eyes. "Nope, not at all. So what are you and Piz up to?"

"_Well, Wallace has to go test fly his Sea Monkey for his engineering final and Piz and I were going to go with him for moral support, wanna join?"_

Mac bit her lip, she would like to join them but that would mean getting out of her house, facing the world and facing the Incredible Veronica Mars who would without any doubt figure out something was wrong with her. But then again, it might do her some good to get out of the house, get some sun. "Yeah sure, where at?" Mac asked, standing up and walking over to her closet to pick something out to wear.

"_Dog Beach, meet us in about an hour okay?"_

"Yeah okay, see ya then!" Mac hung up and ran down the hall to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Mac arrived at Dog Beach exactly an hour later and spotted Veronica and Piz watching Wallace set off his plane.

"I'm so nervous. This is totally knotting up my inner nerd." Mac heard Piz say while biting his nails.

"Wait, you have an inner one?" Mac laughed as she bumped hips with Piz and high fived Veronica.

"Ah, Mac Attack! You made it!" Veronica gave Mac a one armed hug before laughing at Piz who was glaring at Mac.

"Woo-hoo, we're up!" Wallace yelled, holding his remote, maneuvering the plane around the late Saturday afternoon sky. Then, one of the jets went out and the plane came tumbling down.

"D'oh," Piz mumbled.

"Oh…" Veronica grimaced.

Mac brought her hands to her mouth and resisted the urge to laugh. She always laughed at these moments.

"Hey, look, a toy plane!"

Mac's eyes widened at the presences of Dick.

"Don't touch the plane." Wallace warned as he jogged over to where Dick and Logan were standing with their surf boards under their arms.

Dick just smirked and nodded then turned his gaze towards Mac. "Hey, hey! Look who's slumming it at the beach." Dick grinned, then turned to Veronica. "What's up, hot legs? Ow!" Veronica smiled condescendingly at Dick and then turned to Mac and rolled her eyes.

_Gotta keep up the appearances here Mac. _"Score for _Teen People_!" Mac said, avoiding eye contact with Dick.

Dick nodded, figuring she was still a little bit embarrassed from yesterday. "Hey, we're blowing off a little dead-week steam if you kids want to hang." Dick looked straight at Mac.

Mac raised her eyebrows at Dick. "We can't. We're helping Wallace." Mac tilted her head to the side, giving him her best 100 watt smile.

"Actually, uh, Wallace could use a little time to himself." They heard Wallace say.

_Damn it._

_Sweet._

With her excuse totally blown, Mac had no choice but to follow Veronica and Piz over to a couple benches in front of a small bon fire.

As they were sitting on the benches Dick and Logan were drinking a beer, along with Piz, and Mac was wimbling her thumbs around in circles. _Please, I totally want to do this again. So fun._ Mac thought sarcastically.

"I feel so bad for Wallace. He needs more thrust." Piz said as he drank the last of his beer.

Mac smiled to herself, already knowing what Dick was going to say next. Poor Piz didn't even know he set himself up for that one.

"Don't say it," Logan jokingly warned Dick.

Dick started laughing and then sat up more seriously. "That's what she said." He sniggered.

After some long, excruciating moments of awkward silence, Piz reached for another beer and nodded towards Dick and Logan. "You know, uh, a couple of my high-school friends surfed." Logan looked up and over at Piz. "Yeah, they'd drive down to Sunnyside early in the morning, but I always had to work these crappy jobs over the summer. It must have been cool growing up down here." He smiled.

Logan put on a tight smile. "Well, it must have been great working."

Piz looked a bit confused but smiled nonetheless and shrugged.

Logan turned to Veronica, then to no one in particular. "That's what makes you so real, Piz, so salt-of-the-earth. My life, on the other hand? Frivolous."

Veronica glared at Logan in attempt to warn him to shut up.

"No, that's not what I was saying," Piz assures.

"No, you're right. Not frivolous, full of frivolity." Logan turned to Veronica. "You hear that, Veronica? The, uh, subtext? Piz worked for a living while I frittered my days away. Impressed?"

"I'm not impressed right now." Veronica glared at Logan again, and looked at Dick briefly who wasn't looking anywhere at them, but at…Mac?

"What's your problem man?" Piz yells.

"Fundamentally, I guess it's that I lack a working man's backbone." Logan deadpanned.

"ENOUGH, Logan!" Veronica said sharply.

Mac was growing uncomfortable under Dick's gaze so when she heard Veronica's voice elevate she jumped slightly earning a knowing smirk from Dick.

There was that awesome awkward silence again. _And I gave up studying for this?_ Mac thought.

"I think I'm gonna go help Wallace." Dick stood, and threw his empty beer can on the sand by the bon fire.

Mac jumped up, not sure what she was doing and yelled after Dick. "Dick, wait up!"

Veronica was too pissed at Logan to notice and Piz could care less.

Dick got halfway to Wallace and his plane and turned around and stared down at Mac, waiting for her to say something.

Mac stopped abruptly and returned the stare.

"Cat got your tongue Mackie?" Dick grinned.

"What? Um…no…I just wanted to say…thanks." Mac said slowly and bit the side of her cheek.

Dick's grin changed into a smile. "You're welcome." Dick started walking and Mac followed. "But I gotta say I am not sure why." He looked at Mac from the corner of his eye.

Mac smiled to herself and then caught him looking at her. "Well, I guess for being yourself."

Dick frowned. "I am not sure I follow Mac."

Mac took a breath and stopped Dick from walking, making him turn towards her. She blushed when he looked down at her hand and then grinned down at her. Pulling her hand off his arm, Mac cleared her throat. "I mean, you helped me a lot with saying so little."

Dick let out a silent 'oh'. "Does this mean you are asking me to be your rebound Mackie?" He raised his eyebrows at her, giving her a sly smile.

Mac smacked him on the chest. "No."

Dick studied her face and folded her arms showing her that he didn't buy it.

"Okay maybe. In the future. Very distant future." Mac was serious but then started to smile, playfully shoving him before walking over to Wallace.

"Don't tell Logan okay?" Dick yelled out to Mac, causing her to turn around and laugh at him before shaking her head and continuing her walk to Wallace and the _Sea Monkey._

"Don't tell me what?"

Dick turned around and looked at Logan. "Your fly is down and if you say it's party ritual that's just plain wrong. Later dude." Dick patted him on the back and walked back up but Piz and Veronica, smiling to himself that he at least helped Mac a little and there could be a possible make out session with her in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: **I might just upload the entire story later tonight. It depends if I finish the 5th chapter or not and if it demands a 6th one. Review! Or I won't even finish writing the fifth one...


	4. Chapter 4

**What's the Word? Rebound  
**_Sharpie Fun  
_Chapter Four

Mac decided to finally go back to her dorm room so she could pack it up before summer started. As she approached her and Parkers room she saw Max sitting on the ground next to the door. "Max?" Mac asked.

Max looked up and saw Mac walking towards him and shuffled to his feet to greet her. "Mac, I want you back."

Mac stopped walking to roll her eyes and then began walking around Max to unlock her door. "Go away Max, I told you we are done."

"Come on you over reacted." Max said coldly.

"I over reacted? How was I supposed to act? Happy that you were knocking boots with your ex?" Mac asked truly baffled at Max's behavior.

"No, but you blew it way out of proportion and didn't let me finish." Max said.

"Let you finish? What else was there to say? Did you knock her up?" Mac screamed.

Mac fell silent and bowed his head.

"Oh my god, she is pregnant? With your…you need to leave." Mac turned around and tried to not cry.

Max grabbed her hands to try and stop her from going into her room. "Mac please, it was a mistake and I just want to prove myself to you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, please Mac,"

Mac struggled, but managed to free herself. "You make me sick Max, but you are right, you made a mistake, one which I can't simply forget and move on. Now leave."

Max got angry and shoved her against the wall across from her door. "Let go you are hurting me," Mac screamed and then gasped when Max lifted his hand to slap her. She gasped again when someone from behind Max pushed him aside onto the ground and then started punching him profusely. If it wasn't for the blonde shaggy hair Mac wouldn't have noticed it was Dick. "Dick, stop, he isn't worth it, Dick!" Mac reached for Dick's shoulders and yanked him up and turned him around. She saw something in his eyes…anger, towards Max and concern for her? Mac then looked down at his knuckles and saw that they were bleeding. "Oh my god, come inside," Mac helped Dick step over Max and into her room where she thanked the heavens above that Parker wasn't there.

Dick sat down on Mac's bed and flexed his hand. He was able to move his fingers so he hadn't broken anything just bruised and cut. "You really shouldn't have done anything Dick, I could handle him myself." Mac said as she sat down next to him and started to dab the blood off his hand so she could bandage his knuckles up.

"He was going to hit you Mac," Mac looked up at him, hearing how broken his voice was. Dick looked away. "I couldn't just let that happen."

Mac swallowed hard. "Well, thanks…thank you," Mac smiled and finished up cleaning his hand and then kissed it.

Dick shut his eyes and then turned his head back to Mac. Opening his eyes again he looked at her lips which had some gloss on them and looked so fucking kissable.

Mac, sensing what he was going to do, got up. "Come on, we need to go in the bathroom to rinse that off."

When they entered the bathroom she was glad there were no girls in it. Dick sat up on the counter and laid his hands on his knees. Mac had to stand in between his legs to wipe them clean and disinfect them. The air felt like it had gotten thicker being that close to Dick and Mac was beginning to feel hot.

Hurrying to finish, Mac dropped the bottle of Neosporin in the trash can. "Shit," Mac cursed under her breath as she looked in the less than appealing trash can fill with all sorts of trash.

"That's unfortunate." Dick chuckled and peeked over at the trash as well.

Mac turned around and blushed. "I am sorry, um," She walked back in between his legs and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I can just bandage it up for now…and then later…I can…" Mac was lost for words as she zoned in on Dick's mouth. She pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. It was short and sweet and then she was back on her feet, staring at him.

Such a small, short kiss contained so much energy and…spark that Dick wanted to see what would happen if there was more force on it so he leaned his head down to capture her lips.

Mac whimpered against his lips, thanking him that he kissed her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

When they pulled apart they rested against each other's forehead. "Wow," Mac whispered.

"You can say that again." Dick chuckled.

"Um," Mac looked around and realized that she just used Dick as her rebound.

"Yeah, you're welcome for being your rebound."

So it was only a rebound, he didn't really want to kiss her. "Yeah, thanks. I think you are better now." Mac backed away and started walking back to her dorm when Dick pulled her back against him and kissed her deep and with need. It was the hottest kiss, hotter than the previous one not two minutes ago.

"Why did you do that?" Mac whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Because I wanted to." Dick shrugged when she opened her eyes.

Mac looked into his eyes and saw he meant it, that she wasn't just a girl he randomly kissed to get over an ex, but that he really wanted this, her. "Oh, well, okay," Mac nodded and then walked away.

Dick followed her back into her room and knocked on the trim to get her attention.

"What?" Mac stood up from where was putting some personal things in a box.

"What should I do about him?" Dick pointed at a still grunting Max who was clutching his side in pain.

"Oh, um, take him to his room I guess, want some help?" Mac asked, closing the box she was working with.

"Nah I got this,"

"Second thought, I will help you. I have this fear that he won't end up in his room." Mac laughed and walked out of her room, locking it behind her and watched in amazement as Dick picked Max up and threw him on his shoulder.

"What did you think would happen to him?" Dick asked as they walked down her dorm hall.

"Him, taped up to the flag pole or something,"

"That was Weevil's game, not mine. I would have done something more…embarrassing." Dick snickered.

"I see. Remind me never to piss you off." Mac chuckled.

"You could never piss me off Mackie," Dick said.

Mac just smiled and kept walking to Max's dorm. Once they reached his room, Dick opened the door which was unlocked, _dumbass_, and dumped him on the floor. He turned around when he heard Mac scoff. "What?"

"You couldn't dump him on his bed?" Mac raised her eyebrows.

Max was basically unconscious now. "Wanna ask him which he preferred or would you like to get the hell out of here?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Fine, come on big goof."

Dick smiled and waited for Mac to leave the room before grabbing a sharpie from Max's desk and then connected Max's eyebrows together with a swiggly line and then outlined his lips with it as well. Then he threw the sharpie on his desk and ran out to catch up with Mac.

"So," Dick said as they walked outside. "I guess this is where we part…"

"I guess so," Mac nodded and looked behind Dick momentarily before standing up on her toes again to kiss Dick. "Thanks for hitting him." She smiled and walked off.

Dick could see all of the rebounding turning out just nicely he just had to get Mac to realize that too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like, I know you will. FYI, it is definitely on the mature side here folks. So if that sort of thing offends you, instead of bashing me or my fic, stop now or forever hold your peace.

**A/N: **This story, I figured out, is going to be seven chapters long. So, two more to go. Isn't that exciting? Now read, and review. Please. I am dying to see what you all thought. It was so much fun writing this chapter, and story. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed it! You guys are so freaking awesome!!

**What's the Word? Rebound  
**_Having Fun in Backseats…  
_Chapter Five

Mac was sitting in the library, studying because she and Parker had decided to switch off the room, when someone approached her.

"Mac, can we talk, please,"

Mac rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to plummet him to the floor for not leaving her the hell alone. She was seriously contemplating a restraining order. "No, we cannot talk and no I will never take you back and no I don't care if you're hurting and if you try and touch me again I will personally get my best friend to beat the shit out of you. You might have met her, Veronica Mars?" Mac finally looked up from her notebook and had to resist the urge to laugh hysterically at Max's face. He was now, currently, sporting a neat little uni-brow along with what was that? Black lip liner? For some reason the whole thing had Dick's name written all over it. "Um, forget to pluck that this morning cowboy?" She bit her tongue because she really didn't want to laugh at him even though he so deserved all the humiliation he got.

"Shut up, I just woke up with it after your, I guess, new boyfriend beat the shit out of me. Plus you over reacted, again! Shit Mac didn't know you were that type of girl."

Mac frowned. "What type of girl?"

"You know the slut kind." Max sneered.

"That's it, I am finished. If you try and touch me, let alone talk to me I will get a restraining order on you so help me god." Mac stood up quickly, anger buzzing around her, and gathered up her books, leaving Max standing by himself.

She was so freaking mad. How dare he? She was not a slut! Dick was just looking out for her. Okay so they did kiss once Max went unconscious from Dick's beat down, but it didn't even matter. Max cheated on Mac and that was textbook for breaking it off, except maybe if you are Casey Cartwright from _Greek_ and still date the bastard after cheating on you, openly, with Rebecca Logan. _Oh geez_, Mac thought, _I need to get a life other than Greek._ So what, the kiss was awesome and yeah, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want more. She did, badly. It was new and she knew what people said, don't get too involve with your rebound, but something about Dick and his behavior told her that this wouldn't be just a rebound.

Before she knew it she was at the beach. _Okay, odd, didn't plan on that…_ Mac thought but got out of her car anyway and started walking down the beach. Once she got to a secluded spot where there weren't any immature frat boys or loud kids she lowered herself on her stomach and stared at the passing clouds in the sky that were reflected on the ocean.

"So, is this like our spot?" Dick asked as he walked over to Mac who was lying on her stomach, feet in the air and her head in her hands.

Mac looked up at Dick and smiled, and then she glanced at the spot next to her for him to join her.

It was dark outside and Mac had been in a bad mood all day.

"He tried to talk to me today, again." Mac said openly, not turning her head.

"He didn't hurt you again did he?"

Mac shook her head. "But, he did call me a slut."

"Did he not learn anything from his previous beat down not to mess with you? Want me to go remind him?" Dick asked, dead serious but Mac shook her head. Dick, even though he truly wanted to go make that Max dude eat grass, nodded and lied down next to her on his back, letting her continue talking, sensing she needed to vent.

"He said that I over reacted, again." Mac scoffed. "Over reacted. He cheats on me for a whole month and then admits to it then calls me a slut and I am in the wrong for getting a little pissed."

Dick laughed and rubbed Mac's shoulder. Mac looked at his arm and then to his eyes with question in her eyes. Dick cleared his throat and took his hand off her. "You had a right to be pissed. When I found out Logan slept with Madison I might have done something to his surf board, and he was my BFFL. I say you did good Mac, you only yelled at him."

Mac smirked. "Oh and he looked…differently odd too. It was like he forgot to shave his uni-brow or something. Oh and then there was like a faint line around his lips which I didn't ask about." Mac turned to Dick who was trying to look inconspicuous. "You are such a child Dick, are you insane?"

"What can I say; I will always be a kid at heart. Plus, you can't say that wasn't fucking hilarious Mac." Dick pointed out.

Mac tried to hold her glare but couldn't with him smiling at her, knowing he was right. _Damn him and his sexy cocky grin._ "Okay I will admit I laughed at him at first, in my mind. It was pretty genius." She laughed with him.

"Hey Mac,"

Mac turned her head to look at him finally. "Hm?" Smiling at him with that damn smile.

Dick rolled over and on top of her and brushed his lips against hers. At first she didn't respond but when Dick gripped her waist tightly she couldn't resist it any longer and began sucking on his bottom lip while 

running her right hand through his hair. Dick then softly pushed Mac onto her back and began running his left hand up and down her thigh and then under her shorts and pulling on the hem of her underwear. "I want you so bad," Dick stated against her lips. When Dick had opened his mouth to talk Mac had slipped her tongue inside and started massaging his tongue. "I want you so bad it hurts, god Mac," Dick groaned when she sucked on his tongue again. "I've wanted to do this ever since your dorm room,"

"Will this just be a rebound?" Mac breathed as she kissed down his neck.

"Do you want me to _just_ be a rebound?" Dick asked her while snaking his hand up her shirt, massaging her breasts through her bra.

Mac stopped kissing his neck and looked up at him and smiled. "No I don't think I do,"

Dick let out a sigh and then started attacking her mouth again, while inching her cami up her stomach.

Mac grabbed at Dick's shirt and balled it in her fist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Dick, Dick," She breathed against his mouth that then started trailing down her neck. "We can't do this here,"

Dick nipped at her ear and then got up on his knees. "Okay," He was breathing heavily.

"Your truck?" Mac asked, breathing hard as well, her hands were still on Dick's forearms.

Dick was staring at Mac's chest heaving up and down but nodded and helped her up.

They tried their best not to totally grope each other on their way up the beach to Dick's truck so when they entered it and climbed to the back seat they were all over each other. Somehow Dick's shirt had been thrown off along with Mac's shirt and bra. Mac wanted to know where old Mac went, the Mac who would be completely nervous and feeling exposed right now in front of Dick. "You are so hard," Mac whispered as her hand started rubbing Dick's arousal through his shorts. _Seriously, where did she go?_

Dick smirked and then slipped his hand in Mac's shorts and slipped two fingers inside her. "You're so fucking wet Mackie, shit," Dick said before he started sucking on her neck and using his free hand to massage her left breast, twisting her nipple around.

"Oh, god," Mac moaned. She didn't know what turned her on more, the fact they were cramped in the backseat of Dick's truck or that there was other cars parked beside his truck. She squealed loudly when Dick applied pressure on her clit with his thumb while shoving a third finger inside her. "I am so close Dick," She started kissing his shoulder so she wouldn't scream out in pleasure and give away what they were doing.

Dick grinned with the fact that he was making Mac all hot and…_shit_, Dick thought when he felt her hot little hand on his cock. "Shit Mac," He kissed his way up her chest to her mouth and kissed her while picking up the pace with his fingers and rubbing his thumb in a circle on her clit.

Pretty soon Mac and Dick had their hands matching the others movements and were moving their hips in sync.

"Fuck!" Dick groaned as he felt his orgasm taking over him.

"Dick, oh my god," Mac yelled against his shoulder.

They both came at the same time, exploding on each other's hands. Mac pulled her hand out of Dick's shorts and giggled. "Here," Dick reached down for a towel for her to wipe her hands. "Sorry," He blushed at the fact his cum was all over her hand.

"It's okay," Mac smiled after she wiped her hand and then grinned mischievously at Dick and hooked her index fingers at the top of his shorts, pulling them down slightly, but not fully. "Want me to…clean down here?" Mac cocked an eyebrow while licking her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side.

"You…you don't have to do, do that Mac, really," Dick stuttered but allowed Mac to unbutton and unzip his shorts. "Really," He whispered softly but stared at Mac as she started to pull his shorts down to his mid thigh and pulling his dick out.

"Commando? Really?" Mac smirked but placed her hand on the base of his slightly limp cock, stroking a few times before it grew so hard that it was becoming painful for Dick. "Mac, don't stop," He begged.

Mac smiled and then lowered her head and took the tip of his penis in her mouth, swirling her tongue on the top while pumping her hand up and down hard and slow.

"Ah, fuck!" Dick threw his head back against the window and put his arm on the headrest.

Mac started to take him more and more in her mouth. It was a weird feeling, giving a guy a blowjob. But it was different and she found herself not minding as Dick caressed her bare back and then pulling her hair up on top her head.

"You gotta stop, I don't want to cum on your face Mac," Dick said through gritted teeth because that was painful to say.

Mac just shook her head and started to suck on him more harshly.

Dick gave up and started to stare down at her precious face and his dick disappearing and reappearing in and out of her mouth. "Mac, baby, hold on, come here," Dick ordered, still having some trouble talking.

Mac released Dick's cock with a loud pop and sat up to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked, thinking she did something wrong.

Dick reached for her shorts and unbuttoned and unzipped them. "I want to taste you while you, you know," Dick mentally smacked himself for being so god damn bashful about the girl of his dreams pleasuring him in the back seat of his truck.

"Oh, okay," Mac maneuvered herself a little to allow Dick to pull her shorts and underwear off and trailing them down her legs which he touch so softly on the way down and kissed her bare stomach. He was so loving while doing that, it made Mac blush.

Mac helped Dick pull his shorts off all the way as well. "Um," Mac looked around and then at Dick, trying to figure out how sit above him in the small space that his, from the outside large truck.

"Come here, I want your ass," Dick growled and laid down flat on the seat.

Mac giggled at how determined Dick was being. She nodded and turned around to scoot her body down to Dick's face. Saying it was complicated would be an understatement. She tried to lay one knee between Dick's upper chest and the cushioning of the seat backing and then…_crap_; she thought when she couldn't feel the other side of the seat and her knee fell to flooring of the truck. She was so embarrassed and was about to lift herself up again but gasped when she felt Dick's tongue lick up the length of her and then dipped inside her core.

She braced herself on her hands on either side of Dick's waist as she was being taken over with lust and bliss and…everything as Dick thrust his tongue inside and out of her at an insanely slow pace. She knew what he was trying to do, drive her insane. _Well, two can play that game,_ Mac thought as she licked her lips and blew air on the tip of Dick's dick and smiled when she watched it perk up more, now standing tall all on its own. She grinned more when she heard Dick whimpered at her closeness to him and not doing anything. Decided that it was too much fun, she licked the underside of his penis to the top where once again she wrapped her lips around the tip and drew on the tip with her tongue.

Mac began taking him all the way in, deeper than before, as Dick stuck two fingers again inside her while still thrusting his tongue in and out. Once he stuck another finger inside and nuzzled his nose on her bundle of nerves she couldn't be pleasured and pleasure all at the same time so she sat up and braced herself by placing her hands on her thighs and concentrated on the whole breathing thing.

Dick apparently sensed that so he helped her to her back on the seat, and then continued. "Oh my god Dick, I am, ughhhhh," Mac arched her back up when his teeth grazed her clit and his free hand reached up to pinch her nipple. Mac saw what seemed to be a bright flash of light before she fell back down on the seat, whimpering from her incredibly strong orgasm. "Wow,"

Dick kissed his way back up Mac's body and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. The taste of her on his lips was different for Mac but she found herself liking it. It was…sexy, and personal and intimate. _Oh my god, did I just share an intimate moment with Dick Casablancas?_ Mac smiled to herself, she had and it was amazing. She was sure she had seen stars even.

"There's something you don't do every day," Dick chuckled as he started kissing her everywhere else, except her mouth, again; turning her the hell on, again. _Damn him and his magical mouth of his,_ Mac thought to herself but found herself moaning lightly at his kisses.

"Thank you," Mac breathed.

Dick held his head up and quirked at her. "For what?"

"That, this, god, that was just, wow, so what I needed…" Mac laughed, knowing how weird she sounded.

Dick nodded and sat up, pulling her into his lap on the other side of the seat. "Well, I have to say you were pretty talented in the whole oral area as well babe," He smirked but kissed her open, shocked mouth before she could say anything.

A phone ringing brought them back to reality. "Don't answer it," They both said at the same time and continued kissing. When the phone started ringing again however, they both groaned and sat back. "Okay, I think that is mine now, help me find my shorts, my phone is in the back pocket." Mac urged Dick and bent over to find her shorts, receiving a light smack on her ass. "Hey," She turned around and scowled Dick, who was smiling.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you don't help me find my ever, so annoying phone it won't stop ringing and that means all of this," Mac pointed to her naked body. "Will be put on hold and I know you don't want that to happen now do you?"

Dick bit his lip. "No! Here, here are your shorts baby, answer the damn phone, answer the damn phone," Dick said as he pulled her ringing cell out of her back pocket and then read the caller I.D. "Never mind I can wait, it's Ronnie, don't answer it." Dick held the phone out of Mac's reach.

Mac tilted her head and tried to reach her phone. "Dick come on; just let me answer the damn thing!" She reached again and ended up falling off the seat and hitting her head on the center console. "Damn it Dick! Give me my damn phone! Now!"

Dick rushed to help her back up and kissed her head where she hit it. "I'm sorry baby, here, just don't mention anything we just did, I have the feeling Ronnie would definitely put that under 'Reasons to Taser Dick'."

Mac rolled her eyes and flipped open her phone. "Hey Veronica, no, why? He did what? Only five huh? Um, sorry, sorry, too soon? Okay, um," Mac looked at Dick and pursed her lips. "Uh, yeah, no it's fine I will be there in like fifteen minutes. Mhm, bye." She hung up and climbed on Dick's lap. "Apparently your bestie just beat the tar out of Piz. Something about a sextape of her and Piz doing the naughty, on the internet?" Mac kissed Dick's hand. "Veronica really needs me, Wallace is being a jerk about it and won't talk to Veronica since Logan was the one who made Piz get five stitches."

"Only five?" Dick asked as he kissed her temple, enjoying the last couple of minutes with her.

"That's what I said and her voice went up five octaves, going on about how Logan was a lunatic and now I was too, or something like that, I couldn't really understand her. But anyways, she needs me…" Mac rested her head on Dick's chest, drawing circles on his collar bone.

"Yeah I understand but seriously, it's not because I am scared of her but don't tell Ronnie about this, you can tell her we are together but…yeah…after tonight I want to keep my balls." Dick wiggled his eyebrows.

It took Mac a moment to figure out what he meant before cracking up. "Okay, I agree, I won't say a thing about our…night to V," She trailed her finger down Dick's chest to his penis before trailing it down there too. "Because, that, my sweet, sweet dear would be unfortunate." With that, she got off his lap and pulled her shorts on her hips and threw her bra back on, along with her cami.

"So, we are together now, right?" Dick asked as Mac was fixing her hair.

Mac turned to him and placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him, then pulled back and tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Yeah, we are. But let's just keep a secret until all of this Logan Veronica Piz drama dies down. I don't want my friend exploding into little pieces after hearing about this." Mac chuckled and kissed him again before getting out of the truck, which was tough walking since she had been cramped for so long.

"Well, call me then and we can go get something to eat after you talk to Ronnie okay?" Dick said as he rounded his truck and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah sure, bye," She kissed him and waited for him to release her from his embrace. She walked to her car with the biggest grin on her face.

Dick watched her get into her car and drive off. It was dark out now and getting a little chilly. Then he realized he had only his shorts on so he hurried to the driver's side of his truck and climbed in and headed for the suite to go high five his friend for finally teaching the little nerd Piz what's what. But he wore the biggest grin the entire ride home too, couldn't stop thinking about how mind blowing what they had just done together, him and Mac, and couldn't wait for more.

When he heard his cell phone ring he answered it with a laugh, already knowing it would be Logan. "Dude, please tell me the radio studio had cameras cuz I so want pictures of this!" Dick laughed as he turned on the Neptune Grand's street.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter goes to everyone who has religiously reviewed this thing but more importantly it goes as a birthday present for Zoe!! ) Happy Birthday girl!

**What's the Word? Rebound  
**_Steely Faces Are Fun  
_Chapter Six

As Mac walked down the concrete path to Veronica's apartment she realized she left her underwear in Dick's truck. "Perfect, now he will most likely never give them back to me!"

"Who won't give what back to you?"

Mac coughed slash choked, "Oh Veronica! Nothing, that was, not nothing, something but nothing you need to hear right now." Mac rambled.

"Mac,"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to confuse me?" Veronica stared at Mac.

Mac shook her head.

"Good, come in then and help me rectify all of this!" Veronica hurried inside her apartment and started up her laptop to show Mac the video.

"I love me some Pizeronica V, but this is a little on the sick and twisted side of our friendship." Mac joked as she sat down next to Veronica who turned and glared at Mac. "Okay sorry, let me know when my old Veronica comes back so we can joke about this."

Veronica just hit the tab on the laptop to start the video and only shows the beginning. "See, it is from up high I am guessing."

Mac nodded. "So, are we going to talk about the part where your ex beats up your boyfriend? Because I want to get to that part, THAT sounds interesting…" Mac laughed.

Veronica glared but then settled more into the couch like Mac and crossed her legs. "I told him he was out of my life forever." Her face fell, but still kept eye contact with Mac.

Mac made a silent 'oh' and then folded her arms. "Well, did you mean it?"

Veronica was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "I didn't, god I am so stupid. Now he is never, EVER, going to speak to me again. Oh god Mac, I think it is really, really over this time." Veronica threw her head in her hands, but she wasn't crying yet. Veronica Mars only cried by herself.

"Well, why don't you tell him you didn't mean it?" Mac suggested.

Veronica looked up at Mac with a face that screamed, 'Why the hell would I do that Mackenzie?'

"Just go to the suite, I will even go with you and you can tell him you are sorry and you didn't mean it and you want to stay friends with him." Mac shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world to do; maybe the easiest thing in the world for any ole person to do but probably the hardest thing for Veronica Mars to do.

Veronica thought about it and thought maybe Mac was right, she knew Logan cared about her, a lot, probably more than any other man would ever care about her. The way he looked at her sometimes, even when he was with Parker. Those eyes smoldered her skin and always made her hot, in the good way. She should have been more forgiving with the whole Madison thing, now she feels like a big loser about the whole thing. She was stupid not to think, no, not to KNOW that she was always the apple of Logan Echolls eye. Sure, she shared that spot with Lilly but that was okay. But now in the present, in the world, she held that spot. Maybe that was why she was scared to love him; her pedestal he placed her on was too high. Piz never had her up on a pedestal and never looked at her like Logan did.

"Woo-hoo, Veronicaaaaa! VERONICA!" Mac snapped her fingers at Veronica's dazed off face. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Veronica blinked and turned to her friend. "I need to go see Piz first," Veronica said. "Thanks Mac but I gotta do this all alone, you know me." Veronica smiled softly, but sadly.

"Yeah I do," Mac smiled too and reached in for a hug before she got up. "Call me with the details."

After getting up with Mac and hugging her once more before walking her to the door she frowned. "What makes you think there will be details?"

"Oh please Mars, you've got that Logan-steely-face on." Mac smirked.

"What Logan-steely-face?" Veronica asked.

"The only face you've got." Mac smiled and left.

Once she got to her car she dialed Dick's number. "Hey sexy," She laughed right when she heard the phone pick.

"_Well, well, well, she calls. How is Ronnie?"_

Mac smiled at how thoughtful Dick was trying to be. "She is good but hey I think she is going to be heading over to the suite soon and she had her Logan-steely-face on sooo,"

"_That means I should get the hell out huh?"_

"Most likely." Mac laughed while she just sat in her car.

"_It's a good thing I have this girlfriend I can go hang out with."_

"Girlfriend you say? Yours? Really? You date girls now as oppose to just sleeping with them?" Mac joked.

"_Not my thing anymore, you see I finallllllly got to have the one I have been wanting for some time now and it is just fucking amazing."_

Mac blushed. "What's her name?"

"_Her name is Cindy Mackenzie, but she hates that name so she has people call her Mac, but I get to call her Mackie cuz she is my Mackie." _

"So I belong to you?"

"_Hell yes Mackie, you sure as hell don't belong to anyone else!"_

Mac laughed freely and started to really miss him so she cleared her throat. "So, I am really hungry."

"_Hungry for some Dick?"_

"That just sounded wrong." Mac rolled her eyes but grew hot.

"_You don't fool me Mackie; I know you are all hot and bothered. But I am hungry."_

"Okay want me to come pick you up?" Mac started her car and pulled out of Veronica's apartment complex.

"_Sure thing I will be down in the lobby. I'll be the tall, dumb blonde."_

Mac rolled her eyes again but smiled. "You're not dumb Dick, but okay I will be there in like ten minutes. Later." Mac hung up and started driving to the Grand.  
**  
-.md.-  
**  
"This is your car? Was it made for munchkins?"

Mac smacked Dick in the arm. "Are you trying to say I am a munchkin?" She pouted.

Dick tilted his head and pulled Mac into his arms and kissed her head. "Yes, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh shit here comes Ronnie!" Dick pulled himself and Mac down onto the ground next to the car and pulled his index finger on his lips, silently telling Mac to be quiet.

"Mac?"

_Shit!_

_Crap._

"Hey Ronnie! Going up to see my man Logan are you now?" Dick grinned up at Veronica who was still staring at Mac.

"What are you…two do-ing?" Veronica asked her right eyebrow slightly cocked.

"Um, remember that nothing-something story I tried to confuse you with earlier?" Mac asked, laughing nervously. Veronica nodded slowly, looking over at Dick's face. "Yeah well tada! Here it is, the picture book version!" Mac shrugged and held her hands up in the air.

Dick started laughing hard at Veronica's face. "Dude Ronnie, don't be all surprised."

"You and Dick? You and Mac? Whoa…what about Max?" Veronica took a few steps back.

"I am sorry Veronica, I didn't want you to find out this way," Mac stood up.

"It's fine, really, it's cool just…different. Really, we can talk all about this stuff tomorrow or something. Bye guys," Veronica walked off looking completely flustered.

Dick stood up as well and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist from behind and started kissing behind her ear up to her mouth while turning her around into his chest. "I am sorry,"

"It's okay, she took it much better than I thought, let's go eat." Mac patted Dick's back and got in her side of the car while Dick did the same.

The car ride over consisted of Dick trying multiple times to change the radio station and each time Mac would swat his hand away. After five swats, Dick complained that his hand hurt and Mac kissed it a red light. "Okay you big baby, let's order our food and then we can go to our spot and eat it!" Mac smiled, linking her arm within his and holding his hand with the same arm.

"Okay," Dick smiled too and kissed her sweetly.

Once their food was received and paid for, Mac and Dick ventured out down the beach to their spot and sat down. Dick sat behind Mac who then snuggled close to his chest. They ate their Chinese food in silence and watched the sky twinkle with stars.

"So, now since our cover is completely blown, does this mean we can make out in public now?" Dick whispered in Mac's ear, causing chills to go down her spine.

"Mac doesn't do PDA," Mac reached behind her and lightly patted Dick's cheek.

"But we were earlier and you looked like a pro at it." Dick continued to whisper against her skin, making it difficult for her to finish her dinner.

"I was in shock and I think I had hit my head on something which gave me amnesia or something, matter of fact who are you?" Mac giggled while biting her lip as Dick trailed the very tip of his tongue down her neck and across her shoulder, then laying open kisses across her shoulder blade.

Dick moved Mac's hair from her back with his right hand and continued kissing to the middle of her back. He was basically making love with his lips on her back. Mac couldn't believe how sensual that felt. Then Dick snaked his strong arms around Mac's waist and pulled her even snugger to him as he continued to kiss her backbone. His fingers found the hem of her cami and started raising it up to right under her bra, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin.

Mac let her head fall to the side on her shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut. "Dick," She breathed, enjoying what he was doing too much. "I am trying to eat," She bit down on her bottom lip when she felt Dick's had snake up to her bra, dipping his thumb in between and rubbing her nipple, causing it to immediately harden.

"Key word there Mackie, trying," Dick mumbled as his other hand went around to her back and unclasped her bra and then placed his palm flat against her back, rubbing it softly while kissing his way up her right shoulder. "I know you want me just as badly as me, right now, right here."

Giving up on finishing her fried rice, she dropped her fork and turned herself around in Dick's arms and playfully pushed him backwards. She began unbuttoning Dick's shirt from the bottom. Each time a button popped open she would lay a hot kiss on his bare skin. When she got to the top she bit his necklace, lightly tugging at it before running her right arm up his bare chest to the necklace as well. Pulling Dick's head upward slightly using his necklace, Mac started kissing him fiercely. "You're right," Kiss. "I want you," Suck. "Soooo bad baby," Kiss. Bite. "Take me right now, ohhh," Mac started laughing as she stood up and started walking slowly backwards and pulling her shirt back down. "You have to catch me first!" She yelled and then started running towards the ocean.

Dick growled and struggled to his feet but once he was, he was basically leaping to Mac spot in the ocean, the water to her mid thighs. Once he was in the water, he started walking slowly, his arms defending his body like he was playing basketball and Mac was his opponent. "Mackie, just give it up, come here,"

"Nope, gotta catch me first Dickie," She splashed Dick and backed away. She splashed him again when he tried walking towards her again. Then she froze when Dick ducked into the water. "Dick?" Mac started to back up more, cursing herself for bringing him out into the water. She yelped when she felt something go between her legs and raised her up.

"Gotcha now Mackie," He said, obviously proud of himself for catching his girlfriend and proving her wrong, as he kissed her inner thigh.

"Ahh! Dick, put me down!" Mac screamed but she was laughing and hung tight to the top of Dick's head. She was sitting on top of Dick's shoulders and he was now walking back to their spot. "Dick!" Mac messed up his hair with her hands.

Finally, Dick let Mac down on her feet and then shook his wet hair at Mac, earning a smack on the chest once more. "Dick!" She screamed as she wiped the water off her face.

"That's right; say my name. OWE WOMAN! Jesus, stop fucking hitting me do I look like a fucking punching bag to you?" Dick rubbed his chest where Mac had hit him twice.

Mac rolled her eyes and sat back down to finish her dinner. After taking a bite of her rice and noodles she spit it back out, "Sick, my food is cold now." She pouted.

Dick glared at her but then sat down next to her and laid on his side, toying with her hair while she leaned on her knees staring down at him. They were just staring into each other's eyes in complete bliss. "I want to be with you Mac," Dick whispered, trailing his hand down her back to her side pulling her other side to his mouth where he started kissing her hip through her shirt.

Mac knew what he meant, and she felt the same way. Veronica had interrupted them earlier which she was kind of glad because she didn't want her and Dick's first time to be even more awkward and uncomfortable in the back seat of a truck. "I know," Mac smiled. "I want to be with you too, but not in your truck." She laughed and threaded her fingers through his hair, watching him close his eyes. She could tell he was tired. "How about we take you home? You look tired baby," Mac cooed as she kissed his forehead.

"Mhm," Dick mumbled and got up on his feet, pulling Mac up with him. "I will grab the food." Dick walked over and put all their trash in the take out bag and grabbed their cell phones and keys, putting his arm with the keys and phones around Mac's shoulder, kissing her temple.

As they walked to her car Dick thought about how lucky he was and what he did to deserve Mac on his arm. He hoped that he would never do anything to screw that up because Mac was starting to be the single most important thing in his life. He also was hoping that Logan and Ronnie had either moved to Logan's room to do whatever they were going to do or that Ronnie had already left because he really wanted to be with Mac alone, even though he was tired as hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here it is, the last final chapter of this story. I hope you all liked it. Bare with me folks, I wrote this pretty late so I may reread it tomorrow and fix a couple things if I see anything that pops out. Enjoy and review. I love reviews folks.

**What's the Word? Rebound  
**_Who Knew Breaking Up Could Be This Rewarding?_

Mac and Dick were walking from the elevators to the suite when they heard yelling. Yelling that sounded like Veronica and Logan. Mac and Dick just exchanged a glance at each other before grimacing as they reached the door, staring at it with question. "Do we…go in?" Mac asked.

Dick shrugged and then stepped back when he heard Veronica scream, 'I broke up with Piz because of you!' And then he heard Logan yell, 'Because of me? Why is it always my fucking fault?'

With obvious interest, Mac pressed her right ear up against the door. Dick smiled at her with admiration and did the same.

'Because it is! It just is!'

'That's nice Veronica, real nice. Just blame me because you can't and won't blame yourself.'

'You're acting like a child Logan! Would you just listen to me?'

'Whatever, I don't freaking care!'

"Reminds me of my parents before the divorce, but the absence of broken bottles and death threats," Dick mumbled against the door and Mac frowned at him, rubbing his arm softly.

'Logan, don't you get it?'

Mac didn't understand why they would be fighting now, Veronica had gotten there right when her and Dick were leaving so how long was this fight going to last?

'If I did do you think I would be this pissed?'

'I didn't break up with Piz _because_ of you but for you, to be with you. I want to be with you.'

Silence filled the closed suite and Mac and Dick looked at each other. Mac stood up straight and nodded to the door for Dick to open it. He did and they were shocked to see Veronica straddling Logan on the couch with her tongue down his throat.

"Watch out Mars, don't bite him," Dick said and got a smack from Mac on the back of his head. "Ow, Mac!" He turned around and saw her glare and thinking how cute she was.

"Why are you so rude?" Mac hissed and walked past him to smirk at Veronica blushing and Logan wiping his mouth.

Dick rolled his eyes and pulled Mac backwards against his chest to hide his growing erection, gripping her hips tightly, grounding into her backside.

Mac gasped at what he was doing and now wished they were alone. "I am glad you two FINALLY made up." Mac smiled, looking at Logan and Veronica.

Logan looked between his BFF and Mac and quirked an eyebrow at Dick.

"Yeah…" Veronica mumbled and stood. "You. Me. Balcony. Now." Veronica walked out to the balcony.

Mac sighed relentlessly before turning around and kissing Dick quickly before walking out too.

"What happened to Max?" Veronica asked before Mac had even crossed the threshold.

Mac paused before continuing to where Veronica was standing. "He cheated on me. With Wendy. Multiple times and for an entire month. And he knocked her up. And if you were to find him he is most likely with her as we speak."

Veronica's jaw dropped to the floor so to say before giving Mac an awkward hug. Veronica Mars wasn't one to give many hugs unless it was her father. Plus, she felt bad that she had dumped all her problems on Mac when she had enough to deal with on her own account. "I am so sorry, want me to plan revenge on him?" Veronica asked as she pulled away, resting on the edge of the balcony.

Mac shook her head, doing the same and smiling at Dick and Logan who were laughing. "Nah, Dick already took care of that." She giggled when Dick's eyes met hers and he winked while thrusting his hips back and forth and pointing to his room.

Veronica saw this and laughed as well. "Wow, I think that explains that…" Veronica got up off the railing and turned to Mac. "If he hurts you, I better be the one you call first. I have always wanted to see what would happen if I tasered a Dick." She winked before walking back into the suite and sitting next to Logan on the couch, throwing her legs across his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mac walked in a moment later, wearing a cat like grin at Dick, who immediately stood, raising his eyebrows. Mac threw her head back in laughter, Logan and Veronica joining as well. "Dude, wipe the drool off your face." Logan chuckled, making Veronica laugh harder.

Dick glared at Logan and Veronica before turning to Mac who was just standing there with her hands on her hips, laughing with them not at him, the night sky behind her. He made a bashful face before walking towards her and enveloping her into a big bear hug. "Can we leave this horn dogs and go to my room? I don't think I can hold out much longer Mackie,"

Mac nodded in his arms and kissed his shoulder. "I know, I can feel your...frustration."

"Okay now, seriously, get a room or something…I don't want to see what happens next." Logan threw a pillow at Dick's back. Dick then picked the pillow up and threw harder back at Logan but it missed and hit Veronica square in the face, knocking her off the couch. "And now you hit my girl, great job. Seriously," Logan glared and helped his girlfriend up.

Dick rolled his eyes before turning around and taking Mac's hand to lead her to his room. Once they were in his room, Dick kicked the door shut with his foot when he heard Veronica yell 'I will make you pay Casablancas!'

"Whoa, I think she was serious. She has been waiting for a reason to taser you, you know. Plus just now she told me something about tasering a Dick…" Mac mentioned as she walked backwards to his bed.

"Please, let's not talk about Ronnie." Dick glared playfully at her as he whipped off his shirt.

Mac licked her lips, sitting on the corner of the bed, and crossed her legs. She traced his muscles with her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth when she heard him unzip his shorts.

Once he was standing in only his boxers, he walked straight towards Mac and licked his lips before lightly pushing her onto her back and unzipping her shorts as well, letting the button pop open, grinning when she lifted her ass off the bed to help him pull them down. When he saw she that she wasn't wearing any underwear he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, they're still in your truck somewhere. You have no idea how uncomfortable it has been for the past hour." Mac grumbled as she pulled her cami off of her.

Dick chuckled and helped her take her bra off, marveling at her creamy breasts that bounced when she laughed with him. "Mackie," Dick whispered before he lowered his head and kissed her parting lips. "You are so not getting those back." He whispered huskily as he cupped her mound in his hands and pressed hard on her clit.

Mac let her head fall on the bed as she bit her lip in pleasure. She knew it hadn't been that long since they had been together but it still felt nice to be this close to Dick again. She moaned when she felt him kissing her skin above her belly button. "Dick, I need you now."

Dick sat up and reached over to the side table and pulled out a condom. Mac watched as he ripped the square flat package and unrolled the rubber over his dick and positioned himself at her vagina. He laid his palm on her tummy and his other hand at her waist as he pushed in. After giving Mac a minute to adjust he pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in. "Are you okay?"

Mac nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist before running her hand up and down his arm that was still on her stomach. She sighed when he finally took his hand off of her because he was pressing hard on her ribs. Now his hands were resting on the bed next to her breasts and hers were gripping the top of his shoulders. "Faster, Dick, you gotta go faster," She moaned. She loved Dick but the slow pace was killing her. _Wait, I love Dick?_ She thought. That thought was pushed back when she felt Dick pull all the way out of her. "I said go faster not stop completely-"

"I want you on all fours, babe," He sucked on her earlobe.

Mac breathed in and blinked a few times before lifting her body up off the bed and rolling onto her stomach and smiling when she felt Dick's arms around her waist, lifting her on her knees and hands. She had never had sex like this before and it was exciting. She felt Dick's chest against her back and he was giving her slow sucking kisses down the middle of her back again and it felt so good. When he got to the small of her back she felt his hand cup her ass cheek and squeeze it, then rubbing slow circles around to 

her stomach. She brought her hand to his on her stomach. When she felt him trail his hand down to her nub she closed her eyes shut and moved her hips against him to develop some friction. "Dick, please," She begged.

Dick entered another digit before kissing his way up her back to her ear. "Please what?" He asked seductively and Mac felt her arms turn to jello almost.

"Please," She whimpered, wondering if he was really going to make her say it.

"Please what Mackie," He whispered again, taking his fingers out of her wet canal.

"Make love to me!" She yelled.

Dick chuckled and kissed her cheek softly before catching her lips. He was about to enter her when they heard a loud moan. "What the…" Dick mumbled and froze in his spot.

'Yes. Yes. Yes. YES LOGAN RIGHT THERE! OH God!'

Mac brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. _Awkward…_

'FUCK RONICAAAAA!'

"Holy shit!" Dick said, trying to hold back a laugh as well. "Get 'er done L Dawg." Dick rooted as he heard his friend and his friend's girlfriend yells of passion.

"What, are they doing that in the living room? Jesus, isn't his room like across the living room?" Mac asked in amazement that Veronica's voice was that loud.

Dick grinned before sucking her earlobe again, knowing it made her crazy. "Want to see if you can do better?"

Mac gasped at what he said but nodded, turning her head to grin and bit her lip.

'Oh God! I am cumming Logan! Ughhhhh!'

"Jesus Christ," Dick mumbled and wished Logan could do something about his girlfriend yelling. It was breaking his concentration and not in the good way, he was trying to pleasure his girlfriend. He slightly parted her legs on the bed before pointing his cock to her opening and thrusting in hard and fast, hitting her cervix.

"Dick!" Mac yelled, and then moaned when Dick started to massage her breasts. "Mmm," Mac found herself meeting his thrusts and bringing her hand to his on her boob. It felt so intimate with him, her hand on his on her body. Somewhere so private, a place where he could only touch, only him. She realized then and there that he was the only person from now on she wanted to touch her, like that. She was falling in love with him, quick and she didn't care.

Dick felt her inner muscles clenching around his dick and he was almost there but he wanted her to get there with him so he released her left breast and brought his left hand to her back, rubbing it up to her hair, pulling it into a loose pony tail in his fist, yanking it a little.

Mac groaned and felt her stomach knotting as her orgasm was heading straight on. Who ever knew Dick pulling MY hair would be a turn on. But it was and she was DEFINITELY turned on-on top of being turned on. She thought she was going to explode soon. "YES! Dick! Oh God!" She screamed loudly.

Dick grinned to himself, glad he made her scream out his name and he was pretty sure it was louder that Ronnie. "I love it when you scream my name baby," He grunted as he picked up the pace some more to bring her to the edge.

"Dick!" Mac screamed when Dick smacked her ass and then gripped it tightly, thrusting into her deeper than before. With that, her orgasm overtook her and she collapsed onto the bed.

Dick came as well and after Mac fell to the bed he pulled out of her and laid on top of her momentarily, kissing every spot on her back and then to her neck where he gave her butterfly kisses before sighing loudly and rolling to her back.

Mac was breathing hard. That was the best sec she had ever had in her entire life. And she had only had sex with two guys, not counting Cassidy. She didn't count what they had shared as sexual, more like an awkward occurrence. "Well, that shut them up." Mac giggled before turning over and landing on Dick's chest making him grunt but laughing tiredly as well.

"I think the whole floor below us heard you babe," Dick kissed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, enjoying her hot skin against his. Just laying there with her like that, shit did it feel perfect.

Mac blushed but kissed him back. "I was that loud?"

Dick smiled and kissed her nose. "Yeah," He laughed loudly when she ducked her head in his arm. "But it was awesome Mackie, no worries,"

"No worries? I just screamed your name loud enough for the entire hotel to hear including Logan and Veronica and you act like it's no biggie? I am mortified!" Mac covered her face with her hands.

"I love it when you let loose and lose control and just I don't know, be carefree. I love bringing that part out of you Mac, I love that I get to be that guy for you. And you make me calmer." Dick kissed her long and hard, threading his fingers through her wet hair.

Mac smiled against his lips before cracking up.

"What?" Dick asked.

"You cannot seriously be ready to go again can you?" Mac raised her eyebrows.

Dick looked down at his cock and chuckled. "Guess so," He shrugged before capturing her lips again.

Mac had to pull her head away from him to breathe in. "I need a glass of water first honey," She patted the side of his face before kissing him sweetly and walking to his bathroom.

Dick watched her walk in and closed the door slightly and turned on the light. He jumped up off the bed to pull the covers back and put some more deodorant on and cologne before pulling a couple more condoms out of the drawer and placing them on the corner of the side table. Then he got back into bed and settled in the covers. Although once his head hit the pillows, he felt his eyes get heavy.

Mac stood in front of the mirror and she blushed when she looked at her reflection; her face was completely flushed and her hair was a sweaty mess and she could still see where Dick gripped her arm. She looked like she had just landed the best lay ever, which she did but…yeah. She smiled at herself at the thought of always having this to remember. It was great and magical and wow.

As Mac finished drinking her second glass of tap water she ran her hands through her hair once more before shutting the light off and opening the door. She was surprised that the lights were all off and what surprised her even more, and made her giggle even, was Dick, on his side facing her with his eyes shut. "Poor baby," Mac said to herself and walked over to him and got into bed with him. She was facing him in bed under the covers, tangling her legs with his and rubbing his arm lovingly to help him sleep. She had known he was tuckered out at the beach and what they had just done tired him out even more she bet. When she heard him mumble her name in his sleep she smiled and kissed his eyelids before snuggling her head under his, kissing his chest before mumbling "I love you,"

"I love you too Mackie," He mumbled and tickled her even.

"Are you awake?" Mac whispered.

"Sort of, I am trying to open my eyes but they are so damn heavy," Dick grumbled and brought his right arm over her side to her back, rubbing soft circles around her shoulder blades.

"Did I tire you out baby?"

"Mhm."

Mac laughed before kissing him. To her surprised he started kissing her back. "I do you know." He opened his eyes.

Mac looked at him in the eyes.

"Love you; I have for a while now. But it took you saying it to make it real." Dick smiled goofily before kissing her once more and turning her around so she could fit better against him. "I love you Mac."

Mac smiled to herself. "I love you Dick." She twisted her head to the side to lay a kiss on his arm. "Who knew breaking up could be so…rewarding?" She smiled and felt her eyes getting heavy too.

Dick tickled her side and kissed her neck. "What's the word? Rebound." He nodded and kissed her neck again before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

He felt bad for Mac that she had to go through a pretty nasty break up but he was thankful for it because it had brought her to him and that's all that really mattered now. Mackie was his forever and he loved the thought of that. Who knew rebounding could be this rewarding?

_The End_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Okay folks, here is the OFFICIAL ending of What's the Word? Rebound. I hope you all enjoy. You don't even wanna know how many hours I spent on the ending, the last last part. So I hope it is good.  
**A/N:** I would also like to say my By The Way story…I am working on the third chapter and hopefully it'll be up before Sunday. But who really knows. If anyone would like to help me with that…message me and I will tell you what I reallllly need help on.

**What's the Word? Rebound  
**_Rebounds…tisk tisk_

Dick woke up to laughter and objects being flung at him. He was awake just not opening his eyes yet. _Too fucking early._ When the object throwing quit he peeked over Mac's body to see Logan and Veronica sitting against the wall laughing. "Why are you two in here? Have amnesia and forgot where Logan's room was?" Dick grumbled while pulling the blankets over Mac more securely so she wasn't too exposed. He was seriously going to pound on Logan later for bringing Ronnie into his room while knowing Mac was with him. Dick didn't go settling in Logan's room when Ronnie stayed over.

Dick smiled when Mac mumbled his name and turned her head to the left towards his face and brought her hands up in between them.

"Actually, we wanted to see what got Mac all…vocal last night." Logan smirked and then smiled when he heard Mac gasped.

Mac buried her head into Dick's chest and pushed herself further down into the bed and under the comforter. Sure, last night she wasn't Miss Shy but that was last night…in the thrills of passion. Now it was morning and although she did not at all regret what she had shared with Dick she did however wanted to fall into that hole everyone talked about and disappear. This was mortifying. Logan and Veronica cannot be in the same room.

"What's the matter 'Mackie'? Not 'vocal' enough now?" Logan teased.

Dick sat up quickly and threw his pillow at Logan, this time hitting him square in the face. "That's it get the fuck out dude, and take Ronnie with you." Dick glared and Logan knew immediately that he had crossed over some imaginary boundary and didn't want to stick around to see the consequences.

"Okay, okay, we are leaving. Get dressed and we can order up some breakfast. See you two in a bit." Logan said as walked out of the room with Veronica in tow.

"Oh god," Mac covered her eyes.

Dick chuckled but wrapped his arms around Mac and kissed her head. "It's fine babe, the worst is over with. Now we get to embarrass them at breakfast." Dick smiled and pulled Mac's hands away from her face to kiss her. "Good morning baby," He greeted against her lips.

Mac sighed against his lips and kissed him back. "So we get to make fun of Logan's grunts over breakfast?" She asked, settling back against her pillow and bringing Dick over on top of her.

"Mhmm, and Veronica's squeals that resembles a pig." Dick chuckled and moved over on top of her completely, straddling slightly above her.

Mac smacked his chest. "If hers sounded like a pig what did mine sound like?" She pouted.

"Uh like a woman pleased. Duh," Dick rolled his eyes and lowered his head to her lips, kissing her mouth before she could say another word.

Mac wrapped her arms around Dick's neck, pulling him closer. She notices the teeth marks on his shoulder and gasps.

"What?" Dick alerts.

"I left you those?" She points to the teeth marks and gently runs her fingertips across them feeling the slight indention.

"Yes, and it was fucking hot Mackie." Dick said huskily and she saw his eyes were clouding over with lust.

Mac nodded and ran her fingers threw her hair while Dick started kissing his way down her chest. "Ick, my hair feels gross." She brought some of her hair to her eyes, staring it down like it was fungi.

Dick raised his head and grinned down at Mac before jumping out of bed and grabbing her hand to get up as well.

Mac stuttered. "What…what are you doing Dick?" She laughed as Dick grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her up and grabbed her ass with his hands, motioning her to wrap her legs around his waist which she did, of course. Then he started kissing her and walked them to his bathroom and started the shower, turning on the hot water on high.

"Dick!" She screamed when he stepped into the shower but she sighed when the hot water relaxed her sexed muscles nicely. "Dick," She breathed and leaned in for a kiss. He could be so romantic at times. Showering together? That was a double word score for romantic and sexy.

Finally after completely ravishing her mouth, Dick let Mac down and started running his fingers threw her hair. Then he turned around to squeeze a dollop of his shampoo on his palm to wash her hair with. When he turned around he saw Mac licking her lips. "Like something?" He smirked and started to massage her scalp with his shampoo.

"I might," She shrugged and closed her eyes, enjoying Dick's awesome shampooing skills.

When he was done with that he kissed her while her eyes were shut and carefully switched places with Mac and turned her around so her back hit the water and titled her head back to rinse off the shampoo, slowly running his fingers through her chocolate locks.

Mac opened her eyes and smiled up and Dick before grabbing the shampoo bottle and adding a drop or two onto her hands and reaching up to wash his hair for him but he was too tall.

Dick was cared she would slip and fall so he kneeled down on his knees and placed his hands on her sides as she started to rub the shampoo throughout his hair, stopping to massage deeply behind his ears.

Being this close to Mac and the water skimming over her stomach and legs was driving Dick nuts so he gave into his temptation and started kissing her belly, wrapping his arms around her lower body.

"Dick, I am not done," Mac giggled and pushed him back a little to finish his hair; she didn't want it to get in his eyes.

Dick leaned his side against the shower wall and sighed, clearly frustrated. "Fine,"

Mac rolled her eyes and began rinsing the soap out of his wet blonde hair. Once she was done she patted his head and smiled down at him. "Okay I am done,"

Dick stood up quickly and hoisted her up into his arms, attacking her mouth with hungry kisses as she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dick braced himself against the shower wall with his hands as Mac started kissing down his neck and skimming her hands across his bare, slippery back.

"How do you make washing my hair so god damn sexy?" Dick asked as he pressed his body into Mac's and moved his hands from the tiled wall to her lower back and moved them over, knocking over all of his shampoo and body washes onto the shower floor.

Mac giggled and shrieked when her back came into contact with new, cold tile. She hadn't remembered the other spot being as cold but figured she was distracted.

"God, I have to be inside you right now," Dick growled as he pushed his erection against her core.

"Well, by all means, don't let anything stop you," Mac permitted.

"Shit, a condom…" Dick grumbled.

"Oh!" Grinning, Mac unwrapped her legs and arms from his body to reach for something on the floor. Dick's hands never left her flesh. "Really? In the shower?" Mac smirked but allowed Dick to pull her up against him and the shower wall again.

"Well, what can I say, always be prepared." Dick said and ripped the foil package open and rushed to cover his throbbing length and then thrusted into her immediately after.

"Mmmm," Mac moaned as he filled her completely.

Dick stared straight into Mac's eyes as he bucked in and out rapidly; enjoying her gasps each time he hit her spot. Staring at her so intently was making him hot, it was concentration and deliberation.

Mac stared into Dick's eyes as well and bit her lip as he hit her cervix for the third time and slapped her hands to his cheeks, rubbing her thumb across his panting lips. She watched as his lips enclosed around her thumb, sucking it sweetly. Mac threw her head back as she felt herself rip apart with ecstasy.

Dick sucked in air, bracing himself with his palms flat on the wall again and resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh god!" Mac arched against Dick and screamed his name and ran her hand behind his neck, scratching there while her other hand reached for something else to hang onto; she grabbed the shower curtain. When Dick pounded into her one last time she pulled on the curtain and ripped it off.

"Holy fuck Mac," Dick breathed in and out fast, trying to catch up to his breath. "You tore the fucking curtain half way off!"

Mac giggled. "I am sorry, opps," She smiled so cute that Dick didn't care about the curtain anymore and kissed her. "Mmm, let's go eat okay?" Mac laughed into his mouth and kissed him back as he turned the water off and walked out of the shower, not bothering to grab any towels.

Dick sat Mac tenderly onto his bed and walked over to his closet and then over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and a shirt. Then a pair of sweats for him and a hoodie. "Here babe, try these on, they should fit ya,"

Mac smiled and began pulling the boxers on, then she searched for her bra. "Dick, can you hand me my bra over there, it's by you."

Dick spun around in a circle, stopping at her purple laced bra hanging on the door. He reached up and threw it over to Mac who caught it. "Nice catch, Babe."

"Nice arm, Stud." Mac smirked and hooked her bra in the back and pulled the shirt over her head.

After Dick did the necessary things like deodorant, cologne, run comb through the hair and what not, he turned to Mac who was staring at him with a smile playing on her lips. "What?"

"You are just so cute when you get ready. I especially like the part where you comb your hair and then mess it up again." Mac chuckled.

Dick just shook his head and shrugged. He walked towards the door and allowed her to walk out first, tickling her side as she past him.

As Mac walked out she noticed Veronica's attire matched that of her self's as well; boxers and a tee. Mac also noticed Logan's apparent, well-know Echolls stare. "Oh hush Logan. You are just jealous that I was louder."

Veronica coughed and spit out her orange juice at Mac's remark and stared at her. Mac just laughed and stole a piece of Logan's toast before going over to sit by Dick.

"So, uh, was your shower nice Dick?" Veronica asked and smirked at Mac.

"Yes it was pleasing," Dick took a bite of the toast when Mac held it up to his mouth and then looked to Logan. "We ripped the shower curtain off man!"

Logan laughed and raised his hand in the air. "Dude that's awesome!"

Dick raised his hand as well and the two men did an air high five making the woman next to them shake their heads.

"So Dick is your rebound?" Veronica asked a moment later.

"Mhmm, Logan's yours?" Mac asked back.

"Mhmm," She giggled.

"Awe," Dick mocked and placed his hands on his heart.

Mac smacked him but started cracking up, Veronica and Logan joining in as well.

After the laughter died down Dick had to ask, "Dude, I saw that Piznarski guy today. That's one messed-up Polack, my brother." Dick got up to walk over to Logan put his fist out in front of him. After Logan just stared at it and he could hear Mac and Veronica snickering. "Pound and explode, dude. It's still a thing."

Logan looked at Dick's fist and then smiled and pounded it with his own fist. "I guess he didn't make the video."

Dick shrugged. "Still, it was a royal beat down. Sometimes a random ass-kicking's a good thing. Keeps everyone else in line."

"Hmm, ass kicking, like me beating you at Halo 3? Would that fall into the good ass kicking's?" Mac inquired. Dick turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. "Whoa, sore subject I guess." Mac laughed.

"I think you should hush," Dick grumbled.

"Or what?" Mac raised her eyebrows.

Dick was about to open his mouth when Veronica stepped in. "We don't wanna know!" Logan nodded in agreement.

Dick sighed but nodded and sat back down with his girlfriend and pulled her onto his lap. After Veronica decided to turn the TV on and put some movie on demand Dick kissed his way up Mac's neck and to her ear. "You look kinda cute in my boxers and t-shirt Mackie," He sucked on her earlobe and he felt Goosebumps take over her arms so he wrapped his arms around her more and continued sucking on her neck.

Mac sighed quietly and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Dick moved them to a laying down position on the couch and spooned her from behind and pulled a blanket over them. Mac turned her head around slightly to kiss Dick on lips. It was a short kiss, and then she went back to watching the movie.

Veronica and Logan looked over at their friends and smiled. "Rebounds…" Veronica tisked, shaking her head and rolled her eyes and fell back into Logan's embrace.

**The End**


End file.
